International Women's Day 2017
by CookieCrumble12
Summary: I wrote this one-shot as I thank you to All Sufferafettes and for girl's and women to read, and feel better (hopefully) about themselves. Because you are beautiful. And If you review that your not, just stop lying to yourself.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or the song Stronger. I do at least own my ocs**

 **Hey guys Cookie here! Today I have brought you a one-shot, a one-shot about International Women's Day. As it's the 8th** **March. This is set in England.**

 **I have a little message for ALL women out in the world.**

 **You are strong,independent and don't need a male to rely on to work and earn money. YOU can earn YOUR OWN MONEY, YOU CAN BUY YOUR OWN HOUSE, YOU CAN LIVE THE LIFE YOU WANT. Your a women, you should be proud. Your own gender gave up their own lives for YOUR VOTE. Use it!**

 **Now a message to girls,who can't vote yet.**

 **You have you whole life ahead of you, to live, to work, to be happy. Don't you want your life as a female to be just as equal as the male gender - in some countries women don't have the opportunity to learn and get a career. You do. Change life as we know today , make the future a happy place for ALL humans.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **I also hope it makes you thinks all the barbaric, things that have happened to women and ALL the pain they went through to get the vote.**

 **:D**

 **8th March 2017**

 _As I walked to school, I remembered what day it was - International Women's Day!_

 _As soon as I enter class Casey made his way over to me._

 _ **"Hey Red!"** Casey yelled as he trudged down the corridor towards me. As I was about to answer the headmaster darted round the corner._

 _ **"Mr Jones!!"** he bellowed **"No shouting in my hallway!!"**_

 _ **"Sorry!"** Casey Causally said._

 **"Come on!"** I dragged Casey away from the vending machine. **"We're gonna be late! And it's International Women's Day! I dont want to miss even a second of class!"** I ordered.

 **"Coming."** he moaned.

 **"Hello class!"** our teacher barked.

 **"Morning!"** I smiled, am in a really good mood!

 **"Ahhhhhh, nice to see you Miss O'Neil!"** I smiled brightly at this comment.

 **"Okay, settle down!"** the teacher shouted across the class **"As all of you know today is a very important day to women and some men."** As she said this I opened my pad - I am ready to take notes!

 **"Now,you all have 1 hour to make and complete your very own speech and presentation about Women's rights. You can go to the computer room and library,"** Miss said this in a serious voice, I think this is just as an important subject to her as it is to me. **"Of you pop!"**

The screeching of the chairs getting pushed out was all you could hear. Most people didn't know were to go or weren't that bothered but I had EVERYTHING planned - obviously Casey didn't. Before he could ask for my help I told him **"No I won't help you!"** then I walked off. I was going to the library : the library has a range of Sufferagette books, politics and womens rights. I passed all this, I had read all the books over millions of times; I was heading for the little computer in the back of the library - there I will be in utter silence. I arrived, the dusty computer sat there unused for at least a month, well apart from me,

 _55 minutes later..._

After a lot of work the presentation is ready! Am so determined to get my point across to the males in the class, they don't know what's is like without the vote and am going to show them. As I entered the classroom door, nobody was there expect from the teacher.

 **"Oh hello dear! Well your back just in time! We just need to wait for your classmates."** she sang. I nodded.

The next second the rest of the class was pouring into the classroom, the sound of chairs scarping began again as everyone took there place.

 _27 presentations later..._

Oh no - it's Casey's turn.

 **"Errrr... Sup!"** straight away I slump onto my desk.

 **"Am Jones, Casey Jones!"** I sighed at this then giggled silently as a classmate shouted

 **"Your not JAMES BOND!!"**

Then Casey began to talk...

 **"Women should been given the vote at the same time as men."** he grumbled

 **"Why do you say that?"** the tracker asks. His response... well you don't even want or hear it

 **"Cause men and women are equally awesome."** Casey responded. I face plamed.I couldn't handle this anymore. Luckily that was his whole presentation however he didn't have a power point.

Now it is my turn.

 **"Women have the right to vote! We all do! But why did it take so long?"** I responded to my own question **"Us girls aren't seen as musclar, people who work but we were seen as wives, cleaners, cooks and the mother to take care of the children."** I pointed to the screen there was a picture of a working man which soon turned into a picture of a women at home cleaning. **"Now am moving onto inspirational people, the Sufferagettes. They were strong women who believed that they could make there country better, if only they had the vote. They started campaigning but soon actions turned milant as the vote for females want happening. They started to fight harder for a better future but like I said the vote is needed. Did you know Winston Churchill was against votes for women** **Yes now we have the vote, but other women in other countries don't have the same rights we need to help them get there vote. Okay now am going to ask YOU a few questions.**

I think it is nesscessary to ask questions to the males, I want to see their opinions.

 **"Boys, how would you like it if you couldn't vote? If you had to rely on females to work ams earn money?How would you feel if you went to prison for fighting for your vote?"**

The boys didn't answer but just stuttered and stared at me dumbfounded . IThe teach hurried is out the classroom, it was home time.

 _A few phone calls later_

As me and many other girls stood there on the road ready for what we had planned. The girls who had come was Riley, Willow, Misty, (obviously is disguise so nobody knows they are mutants) Sparrow, Raven and Robyn (three more of my Ocs) also Charlie, Skye, Andi, Zoey and Hope (more of my Ocs) had shown up.

That's when the music begins to play, the song was Stronger by Kelly Clarkson.

 _You know the bed feels warmer_

 _Sleeping here alone_

 _You know I dream in colour_

 _And do the things I want_

As the music played we danced perfectly in sync _._

 _You think you got the best of me_

 _Think you had the last laugh_

 _Bet you think that everything good is gone_

 _Thank you have left me broken down_

 _Think that I'd come running back_

 _Baby you don't know me cause you dead wrong._

 _WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER!_

As the chorus began we ripped of our clothes, revealing Sufferagtte outfits. We began to dance with signs saying

Votes for women.

All in time.

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesnt mean am lonely when am alone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

 _Footsteps even lighter_

 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Just me, myself and I_

 _What doesn't kill you makes me stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean am lonely when am alone_

 _You heard I was starting over with something new_

 _But told you I moving on over you_

 _You didn't think that I'd come back_

 _I'd come back swinging_

 _You try to break me_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

 _Footsteps even lighter_

 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

 _Just me, myself and I_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

 _Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted_

 _Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me_

 _You know in the end the day to left was just my beginning_

 _In the end_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

 _Footsteps even lighter_

 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

He danced ans sang I crowd had formed round us. They clapped and cheered.

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

 _Just me, myself and I, just me, myself and I_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

As the dance finished I looked up at the roof tops and there did I see the four ninja turtles had been watching the whole time.


End file.
